


Hiraeth

by blue_idiot



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is Hitman Jones, Baltic Trio (Hetalia) - Freeform, Guns, Hitman Jones, Ivan runs the russian mafia, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia boss Ivan, Russian Mafia, Uh..., chinese mafia - Freeform, duh - Freeform, im sorry i don't know how to tag, the mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_idiot/pseuds/blue_idiot
Summary: Hiraeth:(n.) a homesickness for a home to which you cannot return, a home which maybe never was; the nostalgia, the yearning, the grief for the lost places of your past.Alfred F. Jones, a hitman who was netural in the mafia wars, somehow got tangled up in one of the biggest ones yet.-_-_-_-_-_-_-This is under editing so I'll be postponing the chapters. It should be quick as there are only three chapters to edit.





	1. Mission Complete

**Author's Note:**

> First off I don't know if the definition for Hiraeth is correct, I found it on Pinterest. I searched it up on google and they're both not exactly the same but I like the Pinterest definition.

A man steps outside of an alley to pick up the gun that was thrown at the streetlight. His glasses gleaned in the light as he went to pick it up. He checked to see how many bullets he had left since he had forgotten to check this morning since he was in a rush.

“One, two, three, four, five, ah six,” the man exclaimed, turning back towards the alley waving his gun around, “it’s full! Lucky me.” He chuckled as walked back into the alley. “And you, if it was empty I would’ve had to beat you to death instead!” A crash came from the alley. The man clicked his tongue, stopping by a broken mirror to mess with his bow tie. “Tsk tsk, you shouldn’t run,” a menacing smile found its way onto his face, “unless you want to get beaten to death.” 

There was another crash, though much quieter than the first. He stepped even further into the alley. There, right behind a trash can was a man much older than the gun wielding psycho. He peered from behind the trash can, staring at the psycho with wide eyes. Said psycho narrowed his eyes at him and kicked the trash can. “Get out from behind that and stop hiding like a coward!” The man jumped out, his hands held timidly above his head, he was staring at the floor. The Psycho walked towards him, snatching his tie and gave him a toothy smile. He then threw the older man towards the wall. His breathe escaped him as his spine came into contact with the brick wall. His breath hitched as the gun clicked, the Psycho getting reading to splatter blood on the wall. His blood. He tried not to sob as he slowly got on his knees, tears falling from his eyes. The Psycho’s grin got impossibly wider as he realized what the old man was doing. The man clasped his shaking hands together and held his hands above his head and touched his forehead to the floor. 

“Please, please,” he started in a shaky voice, “I am sorry. Don’t kill me. Please.” His voice faded to a small whisper at the end. The Psycho chuckled softly. He pointed the gun at his head and walked closer to him. The man was trembling, soft sobs coming from him and his body jolted as he hiccuped. He stared at the diry concrete before him, shaking his head with his mouth open in a silent scream, mouthing the word no. He prayed to Jade Emperor, Guanyin, Yan Huang and any other gods and goddesses he knew of. He knew why all this was happening. He did. And he regretted it. He snapped up his head looking at the man who was sent to kill him, and stared at him with pleading eyes. He stared at the gun, fear gripping his heart. “Please!” A few second passed as the Hitman’s smile faded. It then returned. 

“Goodbye.” 

 

Bang.


	2. Who's the Guy Who Got Murdered?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eduard, Toris, and Raivis talk about the guy who got murdered in an alley and about the war with the Vargas Brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update as soon as I can. Maybe I can get a schedule and deadline for chapters I need to post.

Eduard sighed and slapped the newspaper on the coffee table in front of him. He stared at the cigarette buts, empty alcohol bottles, and bloody knives, daggers and strangely a small bullet on there as well as he scratched his head, deep in thought. Someone came in and swiped up the newspaper, looking at it for a second then placed it back on the cluttered coffee table. 

“You heard?” Eduard looked up to see Toris bending down and reaching to get a poorly hidden wad of cash that was under the couch. Probably left there by one of the gangsters. Eduard nodded. Raivis looked up from his knife polishing, a job the Boss gave him since he was still too inexperienced to go on missions. 

“Heard what?” he asked. Toris ran his hands through his hair. He started to explain,

“Some guy got murdered in an alley. Say he was shot in the head and then got his face bashed in. Rumors have it he was in the mafia. More specifically the Wangs.” Raivis looked back at his knives. 

“You think Boss will be mad?” 

Eduard shrugged his shoulders and said,“perhaps.” Toris plopped himself on the couch. 

“The Boss is unpredictable, let’s hope he doesn’t become rash and send us to our death on a risky mission.” Raivis looked up at Toris with wide eyes. 

“You think I can go on my first mission?” Toris furrowed his brows. Eduard spoke up.

“Maybe. If it is true that that man was with the Wangs then everyone will have a job to stop another war.” Raivis pulled dry skin off his lip. 

“Are we still at war with the Vargas Brothers? Because everything seems so quiet and I heard a gangster say that the war was practically forgotten about.” Eduard stood up stretching and walked away, waving his hand in a dismissive manor.

“Probably Feliks.” Toris folded his arms. “Feliks is kidding. He’s just stressed out with all the research and spying he has to do and he jokes when stressed. The war with the Vargas Brothers is just,” he looked up searching for the correct words to use, “quiet, tense I guess. Kind of like the Cold War. We’re both waiting for the other to make a move.” Raivis went back to polishing his knives. 

“I wish this war would stop.” Toris nodded. 

“So do I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if nothing is accurate. I mean, I've never been in the mafia. And I don't know if I want to.


	3. Orders are Given

The trio sat in a small room in front of a large desk. Everything was dark in the room, the leather chairs were a hickory type color, the desk the same. The plant in the corner of the room and the scattered papers were the only thing in the room that wasn’t a dark color of some sort. A man sat behind the desk, angrily scribbling on papers. A cigar was clenched between his teeth. He was hunched over the desk and it’s scattered papers. The three looked at each other. The man sat back, the leather of the chair squeaking. The three jumped and straightened up as if they were soldiers and the man was a general. It was like that technically. The man muttered under his breath in his native tongue, he held up a paper to his face as he took his cigar out of his mouth. He breathed out, smoke filling the room. Raivis grimaced, his nose scrunching up as it wafted in front of them. The man stuck the cigar back into his mouth as he gathered other papers looking them over. His teeth grinding on the cigar, slapping papers onto the desk and going to look at others and doing the same to them. His muttered became louder as he became angrier. Eduard looked to the side, staring at the carpet.

“Shit!” The man slapped the small pile of papers he was holding onto the table, he took his cigar and put it out on his table. He looked at the trio. “Tell me, who was the man who got murdered?” Toris gulped.

“We still don’t know, sir.” The man ran his hand through his hair.

“Okay,” he started to scribble on papers again, “okay.” Silence. Eduard looked at Raivis who looked back at him with wide eyes. Toris kept his eyes on the man. The pen clicked. “Now tell me you three,” he said, still looking at the paper, “what are the rumors on him?” Eduard spoke up.

“Sir, rumors are that he was part of the Wangs.” The man tensed. “Those are just rumors, sir, not to worry.” The man nodded. He looked back at the three.

“I want you three to figure out who that man was. Hopefully, God will be on our side and he was just a poor soul who happened to piss off the wrong person.” He gestured toward the door.

“Yes sir,” the three said simultaneously, Raivis chiming in a little late. They stood and exited the room as the man went back to scribbling on papers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Or well to those that celebrate it.  
> And yes I know it's obvious who the man is so there really is no need to be vague when describing him I guess. I don't know.  
> I promise chapters will be longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
